


the quiet sings

by LabRatsWhore



Series: where the dreamers lay [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Bre writes sad fics, Child Loss, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Season/Series 03, Stillbirth, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Their first loss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So how it goes, Breana would have been rescued sometime in 2013 (at 14), and of course Marcus was friends with Chase, and that’s how he met Breana, and of course, how goes it, he was the first guy besides her brothers and her father that she trusted it after everything, and also how goes it, their love was so intense, and of course teenagers do stuff, though Marcus wouldn’t have pushed her to do anything, and it’s not like she had virginity to lose with how she had been raped before, and she trusted Marcus and they just loved each other.
> 
> And of course this is in the same universe as ‘I just wanna love you so bad, baby’ and the soon to be posted as soon as I write the first chapter ‘To The Moon and Back’.
> 
> And as it stands, despite Mateus Ward the actor being the same age I am, Marcus the character would be a year older than Breana the OC.

_September 2014_

They hadn’t expected for Breana to get pregnant. They knew it could happen, since condoms weren’t foolproof, and she couldn’t take hormonal birth control, but they weren’t prepared for it.

Even if they weren’t prepared for it, Marcus was still excited at the idea of being a dad, yet nervous at the same time because Douglas certainly wasn’t a good example of being a parent. And Breana deserved to have a healthy baby with someone who loved her, and not because of her being hurt in a way Marcus couldn’t imagine. He loved her so much, and if he could have hurt the men who hurt her, he would have.

The shakey. nervous smile that was on Breana’s face when she showed him the pregnancy test made Marcus’ heart so happy. He kissed her before kissing her stomach. No matter how young they were, they would love their children so much, and they had this big crazy family that would love them.

Breana was a fraternal twin, so it was only natural for her to be pregnant with fraternal twins, and her father, Donald Davenport, confirmed it using the technology for one of his scanners.

As difficult as pregnancy was on Breana with her super senses, at the end it would have been worth it.

Marcus took care of her the best he could, always terrified to do something wrong. Even then, it still didn’t work.

At twenty one weeks, Breana started to experience vaginal bleeding. She cried, knowing that spotting didn’t happen that late in a pregnancy. Marcus held her, rubbing her back as he picked her up to take her down to the lab. Lizzy, whom had become the resident bionic doctor, was down there already, having a discussion with Donald. She took one look at Breana and knew that the worst was probably happening. She quietly told Marcus to take her to the area of the lab that was like a hospital, and that she would be there in a second.

Marcus held Breana’s hand, rubbing it with his thumb. He couldn’t do or say anything that would make it alright, and that terrified him. The quiet sobs that shook the woman he loved hurt his ears and his heart.

The few minutes until Lizzy arrived felt more like hours. “I’m going to do an ultrasound, alright?” She spoke quietly, not wanting to shake the two teens any more than they already were shaken.

Breana nodded softly, squeezing Marcus’ hand as she lifted her shirt up to exposed her stomach.

Marcus winced even though the squeeze of his hand didn’t hurt because he had super strength. He was just surprised at the force behind the squeeze when Breana was so small. She wasn’t weak, god, nobody was weak when they had survived as much as she had, but she certainly didn’t have super strength.

“I found the problem.” Lizzy spoke firmly, still quiet. “The bleeding is from one of the placentas starting to detach from the uterine wall.”

Breana nodded. “Placenta abruption.” She whispered, biting her lip as she squeezed Marcus’ hand a little tighter.

Lizzy nodded. “Yes.” She bit her lip, still trying to be professional but it wasn’t worth it, not when it was her niece and nephew like this. She’d met the Davenport brothers in college, and she had reconnected with them a few years ago. Douglas was still some work, but she was bringing out the good in him.

“I’m sorry. Since you’re only twenty one weeks, all we can do is put you on bed rest and hope for the best outcome.” Lizzy glanced at Marcus and Breana. They were so young, yet they were already corrupted by so many different experiences. The news of Breana’s pregnancy had been a shock to the adults in the Davenport family, but they knew they couldn’t yell or do anything as to upset Breana. Plus, knowing what she had been through, and how happy Marcus made her, they would support them, especially know how many children she had lost before.

Breana leaned closer against Marcus. She was crying quieter now, the tears falling down her face in rapid succession. She gripped Marcus’ shirt with the hand not holding Marcus’, trying to catch her breath.

Marcus held Breana close to him, rubbing her back. “I know I can’t do anything to make this better, but I’m here.”

They stayed like that for a long while, just holding each other, while Lizzy got everything set up so she could give Breana a blood transfusion and iv fluids.

They waited through the bedrest for weeks. Marcus stayed right by Breana’s side, never leaving unless it was absolutely necessary.

Their children were holding on, but it wasn’t enough. Amidst their mother's screams and cries, Mercy Hope and Robert Scott Davenport were born three weeks later, sixteen weeks premature. Robert, having been the one whose placenta abrupted, was stillborn because he just couldn't hold on long enough. He was barely as big as Breana’s hand, let alone Marcus’. His little hand was as small as Breana’s pinky finger.

Mercy was a little larger, having had more time to grow. She fit in Marcus’ hand. When she was born she gave a quiet cry before she stopped, taking in the world around her.

Knowing that there wasn’t that much she could do short of a miracle, Lizzy let Breana held Mercy, staying close in case anything happened.

Breana held her daughter for a few minutes before handing her to Marcus. She was crying, shaking just slightly. Marcus rubbed her back, kissing her forehead.

“D-do you- Do you want to hold her?” Breana whispered, looking up at Marcus.

Marcus nodded, moving his hand from Breana’s back to carefully take Mercy from her. He was almost afraid to hold something so small, with his size and strength. Her eyes were closed, which was to be expected. He could only imagine who she would have looked like more.

When her respiratory distress became more apparent, Marcus handed her back to Breana. She held the tiny baby in her arms as she took her last breaths. “I’m so sorry honey.” Breana whispered, sniffling before taking a deep breath.

Marcus wrapped his arms around Breana again, holding her as tight as he could without breaking her as he began to finally cry for the first time that night. There was nothing that could ever make it better, they just had to keep each other from breaking further.


End file.
